Domestic animals such as dogs and cats, etc. have been known to cause harm to indoor furnishings, plants and the like by scratching, laying upon and in general having access to such objects. There is a present need for an inexpensive device for indoor use which upon sensing the approach of an animal, generates a spray mist of water in the direction of an approaching animal, thus scaring it away from the object sought to be protected, without detection by the animal of the means for delivering the offensive spray mist of water. The device is capable of scaring an animal away from an object without causing harm to the animal or the surrounding indoor environment. The device is designed to be small in size and capable of being hidden out of the sight of the animal sought to be deterred. In addition, the delivery of water to deter the animal is of a significant amount to alert the animal, but not so much as to damage indoor coverings, such as fabric, carpet, tile, wood or the like.
For many years, experts in animal training have thought to use a device which shoots water directly at an animal to deter it from approaching an object sought to be protected. In particular, many individuals have tried using toy guns and spray bottles which shoot water directly at the approaching animal. Over time, the animal learns to associate the object which shoots the water, i.e. the toy gun or spray bottle, with the deterring water and the human actuating the toy gun or spray bottle. The animal will then learn to recognize the presence of the toy gun or spray bottle and the human prior to approaching the object. If the presence of the toy gun or spray bottle and the human or other source of water is not noted by the animal, the animal will not be deterred and proceed to the unprotected object. Another problem associated with the use of toy guns, spray bottles and water is that they tend to damage surrounding furnishings due to the consolidated stream of water emitted from the toy gun or spray bottle and the quantity of water emitted. Accordingly, there exists a need for a device which is capable of going undetected by an animal, so as to lack the association with the means for deterring, without damaging surrounding furnishings.
The present deterrence device comprises a means for sensing the approach of a domesticated animal, such as a cat or a dog, in an indoor environment. The preferred sensor is an infrared motion sensor. The motion sensor can be set to a predetermined mode and beam width dependent upon the area sought to be protected. This adjustment is accomplished through the various use of lenses. Upon detection of movement in the particular area monitored, the pump/motor assembly is activated and a spray of water is delivered in the direction of the animal.
In a second alternative embodiment of the invention, a temperature sensor is utilized. It is a well known fact that the average normal human body temperature is 98.6.degree.. According to experts in the field of animal care, the average normal temperature of a domesticated animal, such as a cat or a dog, averages between 100.5.degree. to 102.degree.. Accordingly, dependent on the type of animal sought to be kept away from a particular object and its average temperature, a temperature sensor having a predetermined sensing degree may be used. The sensor operates by detecting an animal within its sensing area having an elevated temperature. Once detected, the sensor activates the motor/pump assembly and a spray of water is delivered in the direction of the animal.
In a third alternative embodiment of the invention, a Hall-effect metal/magnetic sensor type is utilized. The Hall-effect sensor detects the presence or absence of a magnet or metal surface. The sensor is activated by placing a collar containing a small magnet around the animal's neck. When the animal comes within close proximity to the sensor, so as to move the magnet in front of the sensor, an output activates a relay that signals the motor to activate the pump, thus delivering a spray of water in the direction of the approaching animal.
Included with the disclosure of the invention, is a means for remotely activating the device. Remote activation may be sought in the instance where the sensing means is not used, yet activation of the device remains a need. Such remote activation may be in the form of the commonly known infrared transmitting device or radio frequency transmitting device.
Included within today's present patent literature are various means for deterring animals either through the delivery of water or noise. U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,192, issued to Burman in 1991, discloses an animal deterrent apparatus. The Burman device is designed for the deterrence of animals in outdoor locations such as fields, gardens and nurseries. The device operates by sensing the approach of an animal within a predetermined distance and upon doing so activates an outdoor water sprinkler. The sprinkler is connected to a water supply such as the typical outdoor water spout. In addition, the apparatus as taught utilizes a pulsating sprinkler which incorporates a pulsating hissing noise to further deter the animal away from the garden, field or nursery. The apparatus upon detection of the presence of an animal through an infrared motion detector, activates a solenoid valve, thus delivering a sudden jet of water in the general direction of the intruding animal. The jet of water may or may not come in actual contact with the animal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,411, issued to Herbruck in 1993, discloses an ultrasonic animal repelling apparatus. The apparatus is operational when an animal is detected by an infrared sensing detector. The unit is portable in nature and capable of being easily moved for placement in the area in which deterrence of animals is necessary. The apparatus is comprised of a reflector cone, ultrasonic emitter, sound emitting electronics and a means for detecting the approach of an animal. Once detected, the unit activates the ultrasonic emitter, emitting a sound undetectable by humans, but detectable and offensive to animals. The concept behind this patent is simply to provide for ease of deterring animals with a portable device, which deters animal in a manner which is undetectable by humans, yet detectable by animals.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,418, issued to Jones in 1990 discloses an animal training system which is based on the delivery of an electrical shock to the animal when it treads on a visible interdigital array mat. Specifically, the device is disclosed as being utilized where the deterrence of an animal's passage along a pathway is sought. The device is comprised of an insulating mat with contained electrodes. When the animal steps on the device, an electrical shock is delivered to the animal as a means for deterring its passage. In addition, there is a second embodiment which discloses the use of an odor which can be incorporated into the design of the mat and emitted upon the receipt of pressure by the animal's weight. Finally, the use of ultrasonic sound is disclosed as a third embodiment in the delivery of a deterring means with the mat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,831, issued to Ittershagen et al. discloses a tacky surface animal repeller. The system as disclosed is dependent upon the positioning and placement of a tacky material in the area in which deterrence of the animal is sought. The animal in time learns to recognize the tacky material as being offensive, and stays away from the area sought to be protected.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,183, issued to Baer, discloses another animal training device. The device as disclosed is an adaptation of the typical mouse trap. The system incorporates with the mouse trap a flapper which upon activation, startles the animal while making a noise and striking the animal. The device is activated by the animal during what is considered inappropriate behavior. This patent is cited as yet another means for training animals to stay away from a particular area by startling the animal with noise.
The current patent literature provides for various types of animal deterrent devices, yet fails to provide for an indoor animal deterrent device which incorporates the use of specialized sensors, a motor and pump assembly, a water reservoir and a means for delivering a fine spray mist of water in the direction of the approaching animal. In addition, the present patent literature fails to provide for a device which operates under the premise of remaining undetected by the animal.